When Stars Collide
by ThePerksofBeingaTeenageDirtbag
Summary: For the last 17 years of my life, I have grown up without a father. I know his name, Finn Hudson, and I have a general idea of where he lives, wherever the San Francisco 49 are playing, but I never physically met him. Because of this, I've always felt a part of me was missing. A large part. Not anymore. My name is Eve Faith Berry and I am on the hunt for my identity. For my father.
1. Tell Me A Story

"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Ohio and the king of Ohio's name was King Burt." I snuggled into my mother's side, listening to her beautiful voice. "King Burt had a son named Prince Kurt. Prince Kurt's mommy died when he was very little and when he got bigger, King Burt married another lady named Queen Carole." I beamed up at my mom. Carole was the most beautiful name I had ever heard. "Queen Carole also had a son named Prince Finn." My mom continued. "Prince Finn's daddy was a brave knight who died when Prince Finn was just a baby. When Prince Finn got older, he was the most handsome prince in all the land. All of the maidens wanted to marry him, except one. Lady Rachel was the daughter of Lords Hiram and Leroy and Lady Shelby. She had the most beautiful singing voice in all the land, and talent which did not go unnoticed. Lady Rachel sang all the time and her dads supported her to never give up."

"Prince Finn also had a wonderful singing voice, but he tried to keep it a secret because his friends thought singing was girly." My mom looked upset, but smiled down at me and kept going. "One day, a handsome knight named Sir William heard Lady Rachel sing and found four others with amazing voices, forming a group called New Directions. Sir William heard Prince Finn singing not long after New Directions was formed and he made him join the group. Prince Finn and Lady Rachel fell in love." My mom smiled sadly. "They stayed together for two more years, until Lady Rachel got a fancy invitation to learn to sing better in a school called NYADA in the kingdom of New York. Prince Finn didn't get any school invitations, so he didn't think he was good enough for Lady Rachel. Then one day, he told Lady Rachel that they were going to get married, but he really sent her to New York in a horse and carriage. When Lady Rachel got to New York, she found out that she and Prince Finn were going to have a baby, but she never saw Prince Finn again. Then Eve Faith Berry was born. The end."

My mom bent over and kissed my nose, making me giggle, but I was soon serious again. "Mommy." I asked her quietly. "Why did Prince Finn tell Lady Rachel that they were going to get married?" Mommy climbed out of my bed and tucked the sheets around my chin. "Prince Finn thought he was doing what was best for Lady Rachel." She tried to explain. I wrinkled my nose. "You mean like in that castle movie where he makes the girl leave even though she loves him?" Mommy laughed and shut off my lamp. "If you mean Casablanca, then yes. Exactly like that. Goodnight baby." She left my room and shut the door behind her. Once she was out of earshot, I jumped out of bed and dragged a small box out from underneath it, opening it carefully. I pulled out a worn photo of a handsome teenager in a football uniform, waving at the camera. I kissed the picture and smiled. "Thank you for the happy birthday daddy, I love you and I miss you. I'll see you next year." I placed the picture back in the box, closed it, hid it, and climbed silently back into bed. "Goodnight daddy." I whispered before I fell asleep. That was the year I turned 8, the year, not unlike the others, that I was sure my dad would come and find me. I would never have guessed, that instead of him finding me, I would find him.


	2. Broadway, Kurt, and My dream fulfilled

_Beep... _I groaned and rolled over. _Beep... _I started to crawl towards my bedside table. _BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- _I smashed the snooze button and cursed at my sore hand. "Son of a-" I muttered, when my mom walked in. "I hope you weren't planning to finish that sentence Eve Berry." She tilted her head slightly and gave me her famous, _you are in so much trouble no matter what you say_, look. Considering this, I shook my head fast. "No. I wasn't going to finish that sentence." At her skeptical look, I opened my eyes wide and stuck out my lower lip. At this, my mom suddenly looked upset. She left the room abruptly, throwing a muffled, "make your bed," over her shoulder. I sighed and flopped back into bed. I had done it again, reminded her of my dad. After a moment, mom stuck her head back in my room and mock glared. "Still in bed lazy butt?" I scrambled out of bed and said softly, "It's lazy ass." Mom went stony and then sighed. "I'm going to pretend like you didn't finish that one." I smirked, yanking my quilt up hastily and began digging through my closet.

"What do you think?" I asked, pulling out my favorite Journey T-shirt. Mom glared, for real this time. "Eve Faith Berry! Have I not taught you the importance of the theater? You can't just wear anything to a Broadway play!" I rolled my eyes. "You're starting to sound like Kurt." Kurt is my mom's best friend. At that time, I had no idea how important he was to my story of self discovery. Mom looked genuinely offended. "I DO NOT SOUND LIKE KURT!" She exclaimed shrilly. I raised an eyebrow and gave her my famous lopsided smile. Mom went red. "DO NOT GIVE ME THAT SMIRK EVE FAITH BERRY! YOU DRESS APPROPRIATELY FOR THE SHOW TONIGHT!" I shrugged and sighed. "Sure mom. If you insist." Mom seemed to calm down, but was not entirely content to quit yet. "Well... I do insist." I slipped back into my closet and found my favorite teal dress with a black sash. "Better?" I questioned and threw it on my bed as my mom nodded. "You're ironing that you know." Mom pointed accusingly. "I know." I replied absently, looking for my shoes.

gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleeglee

My mom, Kurt, and I left the theater and emerged into the warm summer night. "The play was great!" I commented happily and started towards the parking garage. "It was." Mom agreed. "I especially loved the part where the aunt started swinging on the chandelier!" **(Points if anyone can guess what play I'm talking about.)** "I like the sarcastic butler." Kurt chimed in. "He was my favorite!" I felt giddy, the feeling only seeing a great play can give you. I trailed slightly behind mom and Kurt, thinking about how I had turned 17 today. 17 years and he never came to find me. My shoulders slumped slightly at this thought and I had to fight to hold back my tears. In a second, Kurt was next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "He's never going to come is he?" I asked, so softly, I was amazed the he could hear me. Kurt removed his arm, and grabbed my shoulders in his two hands. "Listen to me Eve. You are the daughter of Rachel Barbra Berry, broadway extraordinaire. If there is one thing you should learn from her, it's that if you want something, you should take it." Kurt craned his neck, and when he saw mom was far ahead, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and shoved it into my hand. I opened it cautiously, and took out a plane ticket to San Francisco. I looked up at Kurt in disbelief. "What is this?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is a plane ticket to San Francisco." He said slowly. "You use it to fly." I rolled my eyes back. "Obviously. But I mean, this whole plan. What- Did you- Ugh!" "Shush!" Kurt exclaimed as mom turned around. "We're all fine here Rachel! Nothing to see!" Kurt was a bit too peppy as he ruffled my hair. I managed a fake beam too and mom turned around again. Kurt pushed me away and gave one of his famous looks. "You leave tomorrow morning at 8. I'll drive you to the airport. That should be enough time for you to get packed and write your mom a letter. When you get to San Fran... call me. I'll be able to help you from there." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I closed my eyes and breathed in his Chanel No.5. "Kurt... this is the most crazy thing you have ever suggested, ever done. I just- I'll never be able to thank you for everything. I can't-" He pressed me to him again and I started to cry. "Don't cry baby girl." He whispered into my hair. "This is Armani." I pulled back laughing and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "Kiss my cheek. Then we have to meet up with your mother." I did as he commanded, and grabbed his hand, running to the parking garage. I wouldn't hit me until later that I was actually going to meet me dad. My real dad. Finally.


	3. She's Leaving Home

The next day, I woke up at 3 o'clock. It took me about an hour to pack my bags, and I found myself standing in the middle of our living room, with an hour to kill and nothing to do. I had written my letter of farewell to mom the night before, so I decided to get out my photo album and look through it while I waited for Kurt and the taxi. I opened the book up carefully and scanned over the pictures with my gaze, absorbing everything. I got to the last page, where I had glued the only picture of my dad. He looked to be about 17 and was wearing a red and white football uniform. He was so tall, with messy brown hair, and just a hint of freckles on his cheeks. I bit my lip in an effort to hold back my tears, and closed the book softly. I would see him soon enough. When I took a look at the clock, I realized I'd killed about 45 minutes. I'd go down and wait for Kurt in the apartment building entryway. Taking one last look around the apartment I loved so, I scooped up my photo album with one hand, grabbed my suitcase with the other, and made my way downstairs.

gleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

I waited for 5 minutes, before Kurt got out of the taxi and waved at me.

"Hey!" I called walking out into the warm New York morning.

"Hello Darling!" Kurt gave me a breezy hug, then ushered me into the taxi. "How do you feel?" He asked, seeming a little on edge, something I wasn't accustomed to.

"Nervous." I replied. "But excited too. I really just want to meet him and find out what he's like." Kurt chuckled softly.

"Don't be surprised if he doesn't fit the dream you've created. Finn can be a very difficult person."

"Finn." I murmured, liking the way his name felt on my tongue. "Finn." I dragged it out, then said it fast. "Finn. Finn. Finn." I glanced at Kurt. "What's his last name?" Kurt's eyes watered slightly and his voice was slightly choked.

"You're mom never told you his name?" At my shake of the head, Kurt wrapped me in his arms. "Oh baby. His name is Finn Christopher Hudson."

I closed my eyes and smiled, whispering it over and over. "Finn Christopher Hudson. Finn Christopher Hudson."

gleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

We arrived at JFK airport not long after our conversation and I couldn't hide the grin that overtook my face. This was actually happening. I was really going to meet my dad. Kurt told the taxi to wait and helped me get out my bags.

"Alright mini-Barbra, this is where I have to leave you. There is someone waiting for you in San Francisco, and he'll have a sign." Kurt hugged me again and kissed the top of my head. "Now go before you make me ruin my eyeliner." I smirked and grabbed my suitcase, turning my back on one of my best friends, and the life I had known. I walked into the airport.

gleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

It was about two hours later when I was sitting on the airplane. After check in and security, I had bought a copy of The Bluest Eye by Toni Morrison, a book of word searches, and a packet of gum. Now, I was just sitting and waiting for a plane to take off. The seat next to me was still empty, and I wondered who would take it. My question was answered a moment later, when a very hot college boy claimed seat F18.

"Hey." He smiled at me. "I'm Michael St. James. It's nice to meet you."

"Eve Berry." I took his waiting hand and shook it briefly. He was one of the most attractive boys I had ever seen. His eyes were a clear ice blue, and his hair was light brown and curly. He a perfect, white smile and dimples.

"So, why are heading to San Francisco?" He asked, as the pilot announced that we would be taking off. No point in lying to the guy.

"I'm going to meet my dad for the first time." I relaxed back into my seat. Michael smiled.

"Really? Cause I'm going to see my dad. I mean, it's not for the first time, but my parents divorced when I was young and my dad moved to California. I'm obviously from New York."

I liked his smile. I liked his dimples. And, I liked him. I mean, the do-gooder type wasn't exactly for me, but something in his eyes told me he wasn't all good. A bad boy was beneath those dimple and curls. We spent the rest of the flight chatting and laughing, mostly about Broadway. He had seen my mother in Wicked and Funny Girl and said she was almost better than Idina and Barbra. I said she'd blush. He turned out to be a little bit of a rebel, and said that he and his dad really didn't get along. I said I hoped I'd get along with mine. When the flight ended, I was sorry. I wanted to talk to him more. We exchange phone numbers and promised to meet up at some point. Then we went our separate ways.

When I got off the plane, a boy about my age was waiting for me. He had short cropped dark brown hair and was tan, with a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, boots, and aviators. He held a poorly written sign that said, _Eve Faith Berry, Princess._ I had to roll my eyes. Typical Kurt. I approached the boy and smiled softly.

"Hey, I'm Eve." He nodded.

"Kyle Puckerman. We better get your bags." I followed him to the baggage claim. He didn't talk much, the mysterious type I guessed. He pulled my bag off the carousel and set it down. When I tried to grab it, he pushed away my hand.

"Sorry toots, but this is what Kurt's paying me for." He sauntered off and I had no choice but to follow him. This is who Kurt picked? This asshole? He knew exactly how to get under my skin. I huffed and glared at Kyle's back. Well, two can play at that game. If he was going to be a jerk, then I would do the same.

**Likes? Dislikes? Reviews!**


	4. We Are Family

I followed Kyle out of the airport where a sleek black motorcycle was parked.

"Is that yours?" I asked, momentarily forgetting my grudge against him. He shrugged as if it was no big deal, but the slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips showed that he was proud of it.

"Yeah, it's mine." That was all I needed to hear. I was on it in a second, throwing my legs over the back and sticking a safety helmet on my head. Kyle just stood there, shaking his head.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Kurt led you to believe I was a priss?" Kyle smirked and strolled over to me.

"No, it was actually my dad. You see, he went to school with your mom and said she was a real Jewish princess." I laughed loudly.

"Oh, believe me, she is. I just happen not to get that from her. I'm much easier." Kyle climbed on in front of me and put my arms around his waist.

"Good to know."

gleegleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

We road down several streets, until we reached Kyle's house. I had to bite my lip from laughing. The house was quite different than I expected, with a white picket fence and a kid's play set on the front lawn. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You better not laugh. I only live here for another year." I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"I didn't say a word." He ran a hand through his hair and turned on his heel, briskly walking to the front door. Oh, so he was going to be all moody again? I held my breath and all but stomped after him. _Asshole_ was all I could think. _Complete asshole._ Kyle threw the door open and barely stopped to hold it for me. At least he had some manners.

"Mom, Dad, I brought the girl home." The girl? I kicked his shin, before sliding out of my converse and stepping further into the house. Kyle grabbed his leg and yelped in agony. It was my turn to smirk.

"You deserved it."

"You're damn right he did." The voice that chimed in, belonged to a very hot older guy. He looked very similar to Kyle, except his dark hair was in a mohawk and he had a few more wrinkles. Then, he took off his ray bans, and I noticed his eyes were not Kyle's brown, but a vibrant greenish hazel, absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey Eve, I'm Noah Puckerman, Kyle's dad. You can call me Puck." Though the phrasing was a suggestion, I knew Puck wasn't asking. That was his name.

"Okay Puck. You can call me Eve." We shook hands, his grip was firm and I tried my best to match it. Puck then stepped next to Kyle and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Was this idiot giving you a hard time? You should just ignore him, that's what I do." His face was serious, but something in his eyes was teasing. Kyle shrugged out of his father's arm and gave him a sour look.

"_She _was giving _me _a hard time." He argued, gesturing to me with his thumb. "She wants to do everything herself."

"Well excuse me for trying to make things easier on you. Ever heard of feminism? It says I shouldn't be subservient to you." I shot back, feeling my cheeks go pink. Puck grinned brightly.

"So the Berry comes out at last. You were starting to worry me there." He headed towards the kitchen, without so much a word of goodbye. I felt like beating my head against a wall. Were all the Puckerman's this annoying? At that moment, the front door banged open and two people marched in. The first, and oldest, was a very overweight woman I could only assume was Kyle's mother, because he had her eyes. She was dressed completely in black and grunge. A girl was behind her, though she looked just like Kyle, with Puck's eyes. She was gorgeous.

"Hey mom." Kyle turned into a little boy around his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Kyle. When did you get back?"

"Just a minute ago." The other girl, his sister I guessed, kicked him exactly where I did, and Kyle went down. She just shook her head and walked over to me.

"Hey. You're Eve right? I'm Jessie." I liked her, so I smiled. She smiled back.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with my stupid brother all this time, but now you have me to save you." I snorted as Kyle attempted to stand.

"Shut up Jessie. She had a great time with me. Right Eve?" He limped over and tried to kiss my cheek. I almost felt bad enough to let him. Almost. I quickly stepped next to Jessie and shook my head.

"Sorry Kyle, but you don't exactly know how to flatter a girl." He huffed indignantly and crossed his arms.

"Fine then princess, don't expect any help from me from now on." He stormed up the stairs, to what I guessed was his room. Jessie just shook her head and smiled understandingly at me.

"Don't worry about him, he's just hormonal. I think it's his time of the month." I laughed loudly at that, and Kyle screamed 'Fuck you' from the top of the stairs. They were so nice to each other. The overweight woman then walked over and smiled at me.

"I'm Lauren, Kyle and Jessie's mom. It's nice to meet you Eve."

"Likewise." I shook her hand roughly. Then, Jessie offered to show me my room for my stay with them, and I carried my bags up the stairs.

"Sorry my brother, the dick, wouldn't help you, but you never know what'll get him mad these days." I shrugged and waved my hand.

"I don't really care about all that. He was nice enough, but he has his moments of assholery, like the rest of us." Jessie smirked and tugged on my hair.

"I like you Eve, I think we'll get along." She showed me my new room and I looked around slowly. The walls were mint green and the rest of the room was accented in pale yellow and lavender. It was soothing and very pretty.

"I love it." I said honestly, smiling at Jessie. She smiled back and left me to my thoughts. All I could think was, _here I am, one step closer to meeting dad!_


	5. Santana, Need I Say More?

_Dinner with the Puckerman's was... eventful. After the arrival of the last, and oldest, Puckerman, Aaron, we all sat down at the kitchen table. Lauren and Puck welcomed me to the family and we ate pot roast. Sounds normal right? Wrong. Half way through the meal, Kyle 'accidentally' spilled milk all over Jessie's lap, causing her to tackle him out of his chair. Aaron got a call from his girlfriend soon after that, which Lauren forced him to ignore because it was dinner time. This made him angry for the rest of the meal. Then, as Puck attempted to sop up the milk, Kyle's elbow clipped his plate, sending it flying, and landing on top of me. Needless to say, everything else stopped, as I was covered in meat and peas. I had never seen someone shoot a drink out of their nose until Aaron. _

"Hey meat head!" I looked up from my diary as Kyle stuck his head into my room.

"What do you want asshole?" I asked, casually stretching. His face contorted into something that seemed like exasperation, but he shook it off and instead sat next to me on my bed.

"What's that? A diary?" He tried to take it from me, but I was too fast.

"Maybe it is. What do you care?" Instead of the snarky comment I expected, the middle Puckerman threw back his head and laughed. Then he clapped me on the back.

"You're alright Berry. You know how to give it back to me." I rolled my eyes and shoved him away.

"Now seriously Puckerman. What do you want?" Kyle smirked and raised his eyes to the ceiling, shrugging like he knew a big secret.

"I was just wondering how you'd like to meet your old man." My eyes widened.

"Seriously? When? How?" Kyle held up his hand.

"One question at once princess. When, later on today. How, I'll be taking you to one of my many jobs." I snorted loudly and Kyle went red.

"Now what?" I composed myself enough to speak coherently.

"You... have... many... JOBS? YOU?" This sent me into a fit again. Kyle shoved me now.

"Shut-up Berry, or I won't take you." I went serious a looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? And suffer the wrath of Kurt, Jessie, and your mother? I don't think so. Now leave so I can get dressed." Kyle smirked.

"Leave now? The show's about to begin!" Before I could nail him with my pillow, he had run off. _They most impossible boy ever!_

gleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

Kyle and I stood outside of the big apartment building. It was quiet, grey, and unassuming. But, then again, a famous football star probably wouldn't want to be bothered with press.

"Are you sure this is it?" I asked, worry tinging my words. "I mean, are you _sure?"_ Kyle glanced at me.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want." He started up the walkway.

"But what if there's security. What if they try to shoot me or something?" Kyle shrugged.

"Quinn, your dad's fiancee, is the only one who has security. We've arranged that she's not home." I sighed, a slight weight off my shoulders. Kyle was about to buzz us in, when he looked at me and his face went a little soft.

"You're really scared aren't you?" At my bit lip, he smiled softly. "Don't be. You're a really cool girl, and this guy would be an even bigger asshole than me if he doesn't love you like your mom does." I smiled back at him, and he buzzed us in, I pulled open the door.

Kyle stopped me, just before I entered.

"Wait. Take this, Kurt sent it to us yesterday." In his hand was my birth certificate.

We arrived in the lobby and I looked around in awe. My mother was a famous Broadway star, but even our apartment building was nothing like this. The space was huge and reminiscent of a hotel lobby. It had a small waterfall against the far wall, and a set of huge couches and comfy chairs. There was even concierge. A beautiful Latino woman sat, uninterestedly drinking her coffee. Wait a minute...

"Santana!" I exclaimed running over to her. She looked up, confused, but beamed when she saw who it was.

"Baby Berry!" She hugged me tightly. "What are you doing here?" I looked around to make sure it was safe.

"I'm here to find my dad." I said lowly. Her face morphed into understanding.

"Oh yes. Lady Gaga back in New York told me." Then, Santana took a look over my shoulder and smirked. "Oh. It's you. Back for your job?" Kyle strolled cooly over. It seemed he and Santana had met before.

"Yeah. I'm back for my job Satan?" Santana punched him softly.

"Watch it Puckerman. I could beat your dad and you know it." Kyle smirked, then looked at me.

"Show time princess. Are you ready?" I gulped.

"No." Santana wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes you are. Now go get him. Finn may be a stupid dumbass, but he won't turn you away. Barbie isn't home. So go up, he's on the seventh floor." I nodded bravely, and made my way to the elevator.

"Hey Berry!" Santana whistled. "Elevator's out of order. Take the stairs."

It took about a half-hour for me to get up all the stairs. I had only one more flight, before someone came running down and crashed right into me. I flew down the rest of the flight and landed with a bang.

"Oh shit!" A distinctly male voice cried and raced over to me. He looked over me nervously.

"Dad?" I asked, before I blacked out.


	6. My Prayers Are Answered

I woke up in the most beautiful room I had ever seen. The walls were jade green and accented in a gold design. My bed was pure white and fluffy. Heaven. Had I died falling down the stairs? I sat up groggily and looked around. Then I realized my butt hurt badly. So I wasn't dead. Then, I paused. There was a man pacing around at the base of my bed. He was tall, extremely tall, and thin, with messy brown hair. My breath hitched. It was him, it had to be.

"Hello?" I called and the man jumped slightly, turning on me.

"Dad." I breathed in a mixture of excited and nervous. He raised his eyebrow.

"Dad?" Then realization seemed to dawn on him, because his curiousness was replaced with utter fear. "Dad." We sat in utter silence for a moment, before he broke it.

"And you're Eve?" I gave a half smile.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Dad, or Finn, pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up to me. It was my birth certificate. Oh. He looked through my bag. I relaxed for a minute and laid back on the pillows. Wait a second...

"YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY BAG!" I jumped off my bed and advanced on him. He backed up against a wall with a strangled look on his face.

"Well I-" He was about to respond, when the door next to him slammed open, and a petite blond marched flanked by two body guards, another blond who appeared to be about my age, and an older, slightly heavy set woman.

"That's her!" She shouted, pointing at me. "That's the impostor! Arrest her!" Dad jumped out from behind the door and held out his hands.

"Wait a minute!" The guards stopped, but still remained protective. Dad glared at the blond, who glared right back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blond crossed her arms.

"I'm protecting us! We need to get that paparazzi photographer, or whatever she is, out of here!"

"Now listen here Quinn-" Dad started, but I stood and walked over to the arguing adults.

"Excuse me." They turned their heads to me. I held out my hand to Quinn. "Hello, my name is Eve Faith Berry. I'm 17 years old, about to be in my senior year of high school. My mother is Rachel Berry and I've been told my father is Finn Hudson, the man standing across from you. Who exactly are you?" Quinn stared judgmentally at my hand, but took it with the tips of her fingers.

"Quinn Fabray, soon to be Hudson." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Then I looked at Dad.

"So Mr. Hudson, please explain something to do you think? I mean, I know this is a shock, but I'd like to understand what's going on, at least a little bit." Finn was again cut off by Quinn.

"How do we feel? I'll tell you little Miss Eva Peron. How do I know that Rachel didn't just lie to you? She was always in love with Finn, and she would want to trap him in anyway she could." I was about to launch myself at Quinn, when Finn went completely red and inserted himself between us.

"Now you listen to me Quinn." He growled lowly and her eyes went wide. "Don't you ever call Rachel a liar again. She is one of the most honest people I have ever known." He turned to me. "Eve, I'm just backed up against a wall here. I've never been good with big decisions or anything like that. Rachel, you're mom, will tell you that."

I felt my eyes water slightly at that. Rejected. I should have seen that coming. So I nodded and smiled bitterly.

"You're right. This whole thing was just really stupid. I shouldn't have come." I started to head towards the door, when the heavy set woman put her arm around my shoulder.

"Now wait a minute dear." She turned to Dad, still with her arm around me, and held out a hand to stop him. "Now Finn, as Eve said, this is probably a shock. But we can't just let her leave. Not until we get some things sorted out." She started leading me out of the room. "How about some cookies dear and you can tell me all about yourself. I'm Carole, Finn's mother." Dad came bounding after us in a flash. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"How long have you known about me?" I stared up into his cinnamon eyes.

"Since I was three. Only I didn't know your name until recently." Dad's eyes seemed to ignite and he went red again.

"Really? But Rachel didn't feel I deserved to know about you? For seventeen years I've had a daughter, and she never told me." I didn't respond, just turned on my heel and headed for the door. But Carole intervened again.

"Finn! I absolutely forbid you to let this girl go! You'll need to find a place for her to stay, where we can keep in contact with her. Either way, it would be a sin to let her go." She took my hand, lost in thought. Then, she smiled and glanced at Dad. "She'll stay here, in the guest room."

Quinn paled and dragged Dad off to another room, yelling about the press. I was left alone with the other blond, who had not spoken a word, but just stared at me, and Carole. The blond turned on her heel abruptly and fled to another room. Carole smiled and led me to the kitchen.

"Now. How about those cookies?"

gleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

Later that night, after I had been shown my room and my things had been brought over from the Puckerman house, I opened the door to my dad's study and entered softly. The room was absolutely huge. I wasn't surprised anymore, after finding out that the apartment was actually a triplex, with three floors.

My dad sat at a huge wooden desk in the center of the room. The other end of the room had a huge flat screen Tv and a pool table, with all of his football trophies and rings in a case. My eyes went wide.

"Is that an Xbox 750?" I asked, racing over to it. Dad smiled.

"Yeah. You like video games?"

"I love video games." I corrected, picking up a controller and beaming. Dad smiled back, then got a little serious.

"Was there something you wanted? Like, a reason you came in here?" Oh.

"Yeah, sorry. Short attention span." I walked over to his desk and handed him my photo album and a slip of paper.

"What are these?" Dad asked, looking at them curiously.

"Well this," I picked up the photo album, "has some pictures of me growing up. And the paper has my mom's number on it. I thought you might want to call her and get somethings sorted out." Dad nodded, and stared at the piece of paper like it would fly away and he'd never see it again.

"Also, I was wondering what I should call you." I asked, biting my lip and clasping my hands.

"What you should call me..." Dad asked.

"Yeah, like Dad or whatever."

"Oh." He looked at me curiously. "You can just call me Finn."

"Finn." I smiled. "Cool." We stood in silence for a moment.

"Alright." I gestured with my thumb. "I'll just go." I stepped out the door, but pressed my ear against it, waiting for him to call my mom. It took about three minutes for him to muster up the courage, and he put it on speaker.

"Rachel?"

"Finn! Is Eve there? Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's fine Rach. She, um, she just gave me your number so I figured I'd call. And stuff." There was silence as they paused.

"Rachel, how could you not tell me about her?"

"Really? As I recall, it was _you _who set _me _free Finn Hudson. And if you're worried about Quinn, you can send her home."

"This isn't abut Quinn Rachel, this is about Eve! I mean, I've spent her whole life not there and that makes me a shit Dad. You know, I never had one and I'd liked to have been there for her." His breath hitched and it sounded like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Then you shouldn't have left me at that station Finn." There was a slight crackle as she hung up and Finn's slight whimpers became full blown sobs. I bit my lip hard and slipped away, hoping to forget everything that had happened that night.


	7. Cocoa Krispies, Fashions Show, and Boys

Later that night, after leaving my parents argument and being force fed cookies by Carole, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get up and have some cocoa krispies. The kitchen was extremely big, and it took me awhile to actually find the pantry with the cereal. Once I did find it, I had to dig through the boxes, before I found the cocoa krispies at the back. Whoever ate them, wanted the breakfast food to themselves. Oh well. I found a bowl and poured myself some krispies with milk. I had just started eating, when the kitchen light turned on, and Finn walked in. He jumped when he saw me, like he had earlier that day.

"Oh God. Eve! You scared me!" He held a hand to his chest and slowly walked over to me. "So you like cocoa krispies too? They're my favorites."

"Mine too." He poured himself a bowl and we crunched in contented silence. Even though he didn't know I had heard his conversation, to me, it felt like tension hung in the air. Finn, as typical, broke the awkward quiet.

"So. Did Quinn tell you about your party?" My eyebrows shot up in a very Finn-like fashion.

"Quinn? She hasn't said a word to me." Finn rolled his eyes and smiled wryly at me.

"I'm sorry about her. It'll just take some getting used to on her part. She's really nice once you get to know her."

"I'm sure." I muttered under my breath, but Finn didn't hear. "You could tell me about my party." I offered. He took the bone, and smiled gratefully at me.

"Well, around here, in society, when a girl turns 17, she's supposed to have a big coming out party. It's kind of like a sweet sixteen, only this one is so guys will, like, check her out and stuff." He got a pained expression, like he couldn't believe he was telling me this.

"Really?" My interest was slightly peaked. My thoughts went to Michael, the boy I met on the plane. Would he be there? Maybe I should call him...

"Eve? Earth to Eve?" Finn's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Finn?" He sat nervously crunching his cereal and looked at me thoughtfully.

"I asked what you thought. About the party." I smiled back, the first real smile all day.

"A big party for me huh? Sounds too good too miss. But I guess that means I'll be around for awhile?" Finn chuckled.

"You really are just like Rachel."

"Really? Because she always says I'm just like you." There was another pause, in which Finn started running a hand through his hair and twitching. He took a deep breath, looking at me.

"Has she ever, I mean, was there ever- Well..."

"No." I cut him off. "No. She never got remarried. Not even a serious boyfriend. She told me that she wanted to focus on her career, but I knew it was because of you. Because she still loved you." Finn nodded, seeming close to tears himself and stood to dump out his remaining cereal.

"Well, I hope you, like, sleep good Eve. I mean, good night." I had to smile at how awkward the man was around me.

"Sweet dreams Finn."

gleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

I woke up early the next morning, and stretched, looking briefly at the clock. I was up earlier than usual and, if mom had been right about anything, Finn was probably still in a deep slumber. I decided to get up anyway and explore the triplex, to get a better idea of where things were. I made my bed and left my room, starting down the hallway, only to be called into another room by a very pretty voice. When I entered, the first thing I noticed was all the pink. Then, in the middle in the giant king sized bed, was the small blonde who I now suspected to be Quinn's daughter.

"Hello Eve. We were never formally introduced. My name is Heather Fabray, I'm Quinn's daughter." I shook her dainty hand and smiled at her. Well, maybe she wasn't like her mother. Then, she stood and walked over to her closet.

"I just wanted your opinion about something. My clothing choices for the fashion show today." Oh. Right. The fashion show. Carole had mentioned it to me, and I heard Finn and Quinn arguing about it. Apparently, I was set to go as well.

I searched through the closet before seeing plaid mini skirt.

"Oh my god! This is so cute! You should totally wear it!" Then, my thoughts became realistic. "Wait. Can you even go that outlandish at a society party around here?" I asked. Heather's eyes went wide.

"Eve! Of course you can! Show up in a long fancy dress and you'll be a laughing stock!" My shoulders lifted slightly.

"Well, thanks for telling me. I'm just setting in here and I want to be accepted." Heather smiled brightly at me.

"Well, we are going to be sisters one day right?" She outstretched her hand and I took it smiling.

"Yeah." I waved and left to pick out my own outfit for the day.

gleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

"Eve! Are you almost done?" Quinn called up the stairs impatiently. I stared around the bathroom, which was littered with tons of hair care products. Then, I looked in the mirror at myself, pretty much, a complete mess. I was nowhere near presentable enough for the fashion show. Oh God. My mother was starting to rub off on me.

"Go on without me!" I yelled down to them. "I'll meet you there!" I heard Quinn's impatient huff and rolled my eyes. Bitch. Oh wait, she was nice one you got to know her. Fat chance of that.

It took me about seven minutes to pick out my outfit. I eventually decided on a shirt that said, ROCK PAPER SCISSORS LIZARD SPOCK, and a pair of dark wash Juicy skinny jeans. Then I pulled on my dark brown Steve Madden boots and a greenish grey military jacket. Straightening then curling my hair and applying some mascara and lipgloss, I swung my black spiked bag over my shoulders and ran out of the triplex, taking an elevator to the bottom. Finn's chauffeur Stanley was waiting for me and drove me to the show in seconds flat. Thank God, I had made it.

As I entered the show, I was swept up into a crowd of models and stylists and had no idea where I was going. Then, I arrived behind the stage. Crap. I walked over to a man with a headset and was about to ask where the seats were, when I was shoved on stage. On stage. With Quinn watching. As soon as I stepped out, I noticed all the sitting people in pretty cocktail dresses. Heather had a smug look on her face. That little... The man with the headset pushed me farther on stage and glared at me. What choice did I have? I pulled off my jacket and swung it over my shoulder, strutting down the catwalk. Then, I saw Michael St. James sitting in the audience, with a man who looked like he could be his double. Both were smirking at me pompously. What the hell was going on? As I started back up the catwalk, I decided to flaunt it a bit and turned, sticking out my hand. The moment would have been perfect, if I didn't trip on the carpet, and go flying into someone's arms. I could hear Heather laughing, Quinn shouting, and Finn... I righted myself and looked at my dad. He was smiling softly, as if remembering something, then sobered once Quinn's words had sunk in. I had disappointed him, and probably not for the last time. I should be gotten rid of. Finn stood from his seat next to the runway and stormed away, I guessed about to arrange my plane ticket home. Of course it wouldn't last. He probably hated me now.

"Fancy foot work up there Berry." I turned to Kyle smirking at me, but more amused than assholish like Michael's.

"I try." I smirked back, raising an eyebrow. Kyle burst out laughing, and grabbed my arm, dragging me away.

"Where are we going?" I demanded. "And what are you doing here?" Kyle brought me to a balcony where the sun was setting. He turned and smiled at me, pulling off his aviators so I could see his face for real. He seemed pleased.

"This is one of my jobs. I do security. Guy's gotta make a living right?"

"Make a living?" I snorted. "You still live with your parents." He glared half-heartedly at me.

"It's good experience for when I am on my own. My dad always says he doesn't want me to be a dead beat like him. His jobs are small time and rare. The only serious job he ever had was a guitarist for this band a few years back. That brought in good money for awhile, but sometimes my mom had to work two or three jobs at a time to pick up his slack. I don't want to be like that." I put a hand on his arm.

"You won't be. I promise." He turned to look at me. We both set our elbows on the balcony's banister and were leaning over the side. He leaned in slightly.

"You know, I'm not really an asshole. Just to my sister." I smirked slightly, leaning away from him.

"I know." The door behind us flew open, to reveal Michael St. James. He was absolutely gorgeous as usual, but something seemed off. He wasn't friendly, he was snobby.

"Hello Eve. I must commend for your excellent fashion sense. It just so happened to be for the wrong event." He approached us closer and looked disdainfully at Kyle. "Puckerman. It's nice to see you again. I wasn't aware you were part of society." Kyle all but glared back and glanced at me out of the corner of eye.

"I'm not, just a slave laborer for you rich snobs." He turned to look at me. "Have a good night Eve. By the way, I love that shirt." He blew me a kiss and sauntered away. And just as he was being wonderful, he fucked it up again. Boys. Michael inserted himself in front of me, blocking the retreating Kyle from my view.

"So. Despite, your mess up on the runway, I still like you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. To the opera and a nice dinner." I thought back to our talk on the plane and how friendly he seemed. Then, the smirks he and his father wore and how he talked to Kyle. Honestly, I didn't even know what to think anymore.

"Thanks for the invitation." I replied honestly. "But I'm just getting settled in society and everything around here, adjusting to my new family. A boyfriend would be too much on my plate. Maybe soon though." Michael nodded curtly, and gave me a half smile. It was all too obvious that he wasn't used to being rejected.

"I'll take your answer politely Eve, but sooner or later, I'll expect to take you to the opera." He turned and left through the doors. I was just about to take a breath and think everything through, when I heard more shouting from Quinn.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GOING TO BE STAYING WITH US FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER!?" Looking down at my boots, I turned to look off the balcony and chuckled bitterly. How much easier would my life be, if I just jumped off? Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and went back inside. Time to find out what the hell was going on.


	8. The Flanagan Ball

The next day, I woke up really late. The events of the day before had made my head spin, from finding out I was staying with Finn for the whole summer, to discovering the true colors of Heather, to Michael suddenly becoming a royal asshole. I fell back on my pillows and sighed. My life was getting so complicated. And Kyle... Despite his rude departure, I smiled when I thought about him. He was more than meets the eye, not unlike me. We were more similar then I allowed myself to admit. I climbed out of bed, deciding I would call Jessie at some point during the day, and walked down the hallway. Heather passed me on the way, but I wouldn't meet her eyes. When I arrived in the kitchen, I was met with a semi-dorky, semi-creepy sight. Finn was in a dress shirt and boxers, sweeping the floor with his headphones in.

"IF YOU WANT TO DESTROY MY SWEATER!" He exclaimed suddenly, and I was shocked by how good he was.

"Finn?" I called. At first he didn't hear me and kept sweeping, so I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped (I was beginning to realize he did that a lot) and pulled the buds out of his ears.

"Oh. Eve." He gave me a dopey smile. "Morning." I smiled back.

"Morning." His expression soon became serious.

"Listen, I've got to sort some things out job wise, find out how I can get out of training and the first few games for the summer and just do business work. You know, training starts soon and then its football season." I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I know. I love football." Finn's eyes widened.

"You love football? Rachel didn't ban it in your house?" I smirked and shook my head.

"Nope. She sucks, but she wouldn't hold me back. She was kind of upset about me playing at first. I guess because of you." Finn beamed and hugged me.

"Finally! No one else watches the games with me and now I have someone to!" I squeaked when he hugged me, then laughed excitedly. So this is what it felt like to have a dad. He released me when Quinn and Heather came in. Quinn was slightly pink, but Heather looked like her world had just crashed down around her. I guessed she had been trying to cozy up to Finn all the while. Well, nothing beats a real father daughter bond.

"Quinn, today I'm going in to figure out how I can get the summer off. I need you to help Eve find a dress for the party." I inwardly sighed. Shit. Another party for me to embarrass at.

"What party?" I asked. Finn shrugged.

"Rory Flanagan's twin daughters Tara and Tamara are having their coming out party tonight. You've gotta be there, so they go to your party." There was a loud crash as Heather dropped her drink.

"She's having a coming out party?" She almost shrieked. I turned and faked looking shocked.

"You didn't know? If only I had known, I would have told you. What are sisters for?" We stood staring heatedly for a moment, before Heather straightened her back.

"Stay away from Michael St. James Streisand. He's mine." She stalked off into another room. Quinn looked nervous for a moment, before wrapping her arm around my shoulders in a motherly fashion.

"Don't worry Finny, I have a dress for Eve." She turned to me and flashed me a grin that didn't quite meet her eyes. "It's hanging in your closet dear. I'm sure you'll love it." Finn beamed.

'"Thanks Quinn. I'm going to need your help getting Eve settled in." He left for his room, presumably to put on pants, but left soon after, mouthing, _you and me, football, tomorrow._ I thumbs upped him in response and he left through the front door. I turned to look at Quinn, but her bright smile had become a cold frown.

"Go and check out your dress. See what you think." I nodded and headed back to my room. I would play her game. For the time being, I would oblige.

gleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

I stared at myself in the mirror, grimacing at how awful the dress looked. I mean, it looked bad on the hanger, but even worse on me. It was big and frilly and bright yellow. I was about to shuck it off, when Heather came in, clapping.

"Oh yes, that's definitely the one. But be warned, the bright piss yellow might blind some people." Biting my tongue, I simply shrugged and looked back at the horrible dress. Heather approached me cooly.

"Do you want something?" I asked disinterestedly.

"Oh no. Carry on." She smiled softly and began to flounce away.

"He'll never love you you know." I called after her and she stopped in her tracks.

"Who? Michael?" I smirked. Oh. So that's why she hated me. She knew about Michael. Well, she thought she knew about Michael.

"No. Finn. My dad. He'll never really love you, not like he loves me." Heather went bright red.

"Loves you? You just dropped in here from nowhere and he happens to hug you this morning and you think he loves you? That's a laugh. He's known me since I was a little girl, we've done all sort of things together!" She was lying through her teeth and she knew I knew. So I just smiled softly back at her.

"Okay. Whatever you say. And just so you know, he hugged me because of our shared love of football. What do you have in common with him?" Heather didn't reply, just stomped away. I turned back to the mirror, surveying my outfit slowly. I bit my lip. I would never admit it, but I felt a little bad for the way I treated Heather. Maybe she just had daddy issues the way I used to. I smiled. Used to. I could finally say that. Pulling up the edge of the dress, I noticed a silky dark blue fabric underneath the layers of hideous yellow. I smiled to myself. All I needed was a sewing machine and some help from Carole...

gleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

We were sitting in the limo on the way to the Flanagan party. Carole and I were on one side of Finn and Quinn and Heather were on the other side. Carole and I had our hands clasped and we were shooting each other silent looks. Finn appeared to be dreading going to this party at all, and Quinn and Heather were whispering in secret. Probably about me. To be honest, I didn't care anymore.

The limo stopped out front of the... mansion. My eyes went wide and Carole squeezed my shoulder.

"I know. It's pretty big." She whispered knowingly.

"Pretty big?" I whispered back. "We have nothing like this back home. I mean, we have glamorous apartments, but this is a step... cooler." Carole laughed and hugged me.

"Sometimes you are just like your mother." The limo door was opened and we all stepped out in the warm summer night. I never realized how beautiful California was.

"The point is to go inside the house." Heather smirked as she walked past. Instead of punching her like I wanted to, I allowed her to go first. All the better for me, I would finally be able to make my grand entrance, the type my mom had always told me about.

We filed slowly up the stairs and then down the massive staircase. At the base of the stairs, were tons of paparazzi clicking away with their cameras. I was already used to it from my mom, so the bright lights didn't faze me. Heather, on the other hand, stood nervously adjusting her dress and practicing her smile. I shook my head and instead focused on starting down the stairs.

Finn and Quinn were first, her hand on his arm, and Heather was directly after them. After some whispered words of encouragement, Carole went. Then it was me. I took off my long black coat and handed it to the butler. My dress was revealed. I have to say I'm still quite proud of my work. Gone was the horrible pee yellow, it was replaced with the silky dark blue underside. I had created spaghetti straps and made a slit in the side, for my leg to go through. The paparazzi swarmed me, asking me about my dress and who made it. I simply beamed into the camera the way my mother had taught me and, after a few minutes, left the crowd. Finn smiled at me when I came out.

"You're a natural, just like Rachel." I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked. "I'm Eve Berry not Rachel Berry." Before Finn could respond, Michael St. James appeared and smiled brightly at me.

"Hello Eve, Mr. Hudson. Do you think you'd like to dance?" Finn's face went stony.

"St. James?" His voice was low and devoid of emotion. "How's your father?" Michael smiled cockily.

"Dad is just fine Mr. Hudson." He took my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. We spun around for a bit, and, despite how I was to really dislike him, I had a fun time. Then, we faced the band and my heart dropped. Kyle was playing guitar. I wriggled out of Michael's arms and approached the stage, smiling. Kyle didn't raise an eyebrow or smirk down at me, just gave me a true, real smile. One I had never seen before. I beamed back. Then, Michael tried to pull me away, but I broke free and nearly sprinted back to the stage again. Just as I reached it, the song ended and Kyle swung his guitar over his back, walking off. Despite calls from Michael, I followed him out to the back porch. He turned to me.

"So. Did you like it?" I think my eyebrows nearly shot off my face.

"Like it? I loved it! I didn't know you played guitar!" I could swore he blushed at that.

"Yeah. I guess you could say it's one of my many talents." Instead of rolling my eyes and calling him asshole, I laughed.

"I guess you could." We stared silently at each other for a moment.

"Eve I-" He was interrupted by Michael strolling onto the porch like he owned it.

"Eve! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages." I let out an exaggerated sigh, gave Kyle an apologetic smile, and turned to tell Michael off.

"Michael. Listen. I'm not sure what you think is going between you and me, but I assure you, nothing is going on between you and me. You're a really nice guy and all, but you're just... not for me. I'm sorry." I could swear Michael actually turned up his nose at me.

"You're sorry? Well you certainly will be!" He turned on his heel and stomped away. I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Thank God that was over with. I turned to Kyle, only to see him walking away.

"Kyle!" I cried, waving him over. He ran back over to me.

"Yes my queen?" I punched his shoulder, but smiled.

"Look, I have a proposition for you." His eyes went wide.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" I smirked.

"I think you'll like this one. Now, about the music for the party..."

gleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee

I walked back into the ballroom in a seemingly cool fashion. I was about to cross the room and introduce myself to Tara and Tamara, when someone grabbed my arm. It was Finn, and he seemed to be trying to hide behind me.

"Hide me!" He whispered urgently, getting on his knees.

"Hide you?" I question, rolling my eyes. "I'm not sure that's possible." Instead of answering, Finn began to crawl away, onto the porch. I sighed. Might as well follow him and find out what the hell was going on.

"Finn!" I called, stepping back onto the porch. He had been leaning slightly over the balcony banister, but turned when he heard my voice. He seemed tense at first, but relaxed once he knew who was calling.

"Eve. What's up?" I almost laughed and shook my head tiredly.

"I think I should be asking you that question." He face dawned in understanding.

"Oh. You mean with the hiding thing." I nodded sarcastically.

"Right, with the hiding thing." He blushed adorably and ducked his head.

"I was kind of hiding from Rory Flanagan." He whispered. Now I did laugh.

"Hiding? And you went to his party because..." Finn sighed.

"I went to his party so that Tara and Tamara would go to your party. But he has this big shillelagh collection that he shows off every time I come over, and he gets into this big story about each stick. It's really boring and I sometimes almost fall asleep." I had to pity my father.

"I'm sorry. That sucks. But I'm just a little short for you to hide behind. If you don't want to go back in, then you should stay out here, but I have to go back." Finn smiled at me.

"I understand. I think I'm gonna hang out out here for awhile. Go have fun." I chuckled bitterly.

"Have fun? At this boring party? The odds are slim." Then I walked back in. I crossed the room quickly at the two party girls themselves, sitting alone in a corner.

"Hi! Tara and Tamara right?" They both smiled identically at me and I shook each of their hands in turn. "Well, I'm Eve Berry. It's nice to meet you." Tamara started asking me about New York, when Heather walked over flanked by two cronies.

"I guess we better get out of here. This party is awful." She smirked and strutted away. I am still very proud of the fact that I did not rip off her head in that moment. No, I merely turned back to Tara and Tamara and gave them a genuine smile.

"Don't listen to her. I've made a plan with the guitarist and I have away to pump the party up." They both looked curiously at me, but I was already giving Kyle the signal we had agreed on. The first bars of Don't Stop Believein' started. The lead singer began singing.

It took all of ten minutes for almost the entire room to be up and dancing. Even Quinn, who seemed slightly nostalgic, started dancing. Finn, however, stood by the door leading to the porch and stared at me, two silent tears trekking down his cheeks. My heart swelled. This was my dad, the dad I loved. That dad I'd always dreamed of, the way I'd always imagined him. The moment would have been perfect, if in the middle of the guitar rift, the chandelier from the ceiling hadn't come crashing down, right into Mr. Flanagan's shillelagh collection. My hand instantly went to cover my mouth, but my eyes only sought Quinn. I could see her shock melting into anger before my eyes. Oh crap. I was in _so_ much trouble now.


End file.
